


touch

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk just tryna get back into the habit of writing, ish, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon, Sanghyuk's discovered, likes to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> im rly sorry if none of this makes sense

Taekwoon likes to touch. Not in a sexual way, necessarily, but casually - backstage before some appearance or another, between performances, and especially back at the dorm, away from invasive cameras and prying eyes. It’s never anything major, a brush of arms, grabbing the back of Sanghyuk’s neck, or the occasional fleeting curl of fingers around fingers. Nothing obvious, but more than noticeable to Sanghyuk. Once starved of his hyung’s attention, he can’t help but be grateful for the growing skinship Taekwoon displays - but even that is only what happens in front of the other members. Such things as an infrequent arm slung around Sanghyuk’s shoulders pale in comparison to what goes on behind closed doors. 

It’s not that their relationship is a secret within the group, by any means - Sanghyuk, they’ve discovered, is not the greatest with volume control - but Taekwoon isn’t one for public displays of affection of really any kind. It was a bit to get over at first, Sanghyuk is (surprisingly) all about the cuddly, mushy stuff, but once he realized it wasn’t anything against him, and Taekwoon had no problem being physical in private, he didn’t really bring it up. 

And, in the evenings, after rigorous days of practice, after everyone has showered and doors have been closed for the night, Taekwoon’s touches continue. They escalate from soft brushes to deliberate smoothing, from playful jabs to tender, reverent caresses along Sanghyuk’s chest and thighs. Taekwoon’s hands, large and smooth, slide across Sanghyuk’s waist, pull him back into Taekwoon’s broad chest while they watch anime on the maknae’s laptop. Taekwoon’s lips drag soft and plush over Sanghyuk’s neck, only to turn domineering when he nips and licks his way into Sanghyuk’s mouth. Taekwoon seems to enjoy the soft noises he can bring out of Sanghyuk just from touching his thighs alone, by grabbing and pushing and squeezing the muscle (and a miniscule amount of soft fat that Taekwoon adores to squeeze and slap and suck marks into), but he absolutely loves the sounds he can wring when he’s got two or three fingers buried inside of him, spreading and scissoring and stretching Sanghyuk out and rubbing against his prostate until Hakyeon bangs on the other side of the wall and tells them to keep quiet before they’re all late for schedules tomorrow. 

Sanghyuk asks him once, after Taekwoon has taken him apart with his hands and his fingers, reduced him to tears with his hard steady thrusts and rough pace until Sanghyuk saw stars, and then put him completely back together again with soft kisses and softer words whispered reverently into Sanghyuk’s skin. He was tucked snugly into the heated skin of Taekwoon’s chest, muscled arms wrapped securely around him as his shins dangled off the edge of the bed, when he asked - more wandering to himself than an actual inquiry - in a returned whisper against Taekwoon’s sternum. 

_“Why do you only touch me in private?”_

The reply had come a moment later, Taekwoon’s chest rumbling with the words and tickling Sanghyuk’s face. 

_“I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”_

And that was the best answer Sanghyuk could have wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> parksandkpop.tumblr.com
> 
> •//•
> 
> parksandposts.tumblr.com


End file.
